(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for charging a liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) fuel vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for charging an LPG fuel vehicle capable of more easily charging an LPG tank with LPG fuel by decreasing part of pressure in the LPG tank when pressure in the LPG tank, which stores the LPG fuel, is greater than charging pressure.
(b) Background Art
In general, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a process of charging an LPG fuel vehicle includes operating a charging pump 2 of an LPG fuel station, supplying LPG fuel through a charger 3 from an LPG reservoir 1 of the LPG fuel station by operating the charging pump 2, and charging an LPG tank of a vehicle with the LPG fuel by LPG charging pressure of the charger 3.
However, the LPG fuel may not be charged since pressure in the LPG tank of the vehicle is greater than the LPG charging pressure when an outside temperature is rapidly increased during warmer weather temperatures. For example, when an atmospheric temperature is about 40° C. or greater during a hot weather season, pressure (e.g., about 16.5 bar) in the LPG tank of the vehicle is increased to be equal to or greater than LPG charging pressure of the charger (e.g., 16.3 bar=pressure of 8.3 bar in the LPG reservoir of the LPG fuel station+LPG pumping pressure of 8.0 bar caused by an operation of the charging pump), and as a result, the LPG tank may not be capable of being charged with the LPG fuel from the charger.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.